Rikku
Memories are nice, but that's all they are... '' :::::---Rikku'' Biography ::Sometimes, when I got a lot on my mind, it just helps to go, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" ---Rikku :Rikku is a 17-year old Al Bhed girl from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Personality-wise, Rikku is kind-hearted, very spirited and energetic. Child-like and playful in many ways, Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook and often refers to gloomy or annoying people as "big meanies". Her cheerful outlook often makes a stark contrast when she is sad or upset. Because of their bond being cousins, Rikku is completely loyal to Yuna – whom she affectionately calls 'Yunie' – and the most vocal opponent to her ongoing pilgrimage that will eventually claim her life. By the game's end, she wonders about her own life, but is reassured by Yuna that her own adventure will arrive one day. Fighting Capacity :Rikku's character class is most similar to that of the Thief from earlier Final Fantasy titles, combined with the Chemist class. As such, she is very agile and quick during combat. Her strength is by default the highest of her three female teammates in FFX. Rikku's main martial arts technique in Dead Fantasy is capoiera, a style circulating around defeating your opponent with powerful and elegant kicking maneuvers. This is likely a reference to Rikku's Beserker dressphere, which uses the same style. In Dead Fantasy Rikku can most commonly be seen quickly attacking her opponents before they can see her coming, including in her entrance, wherein she blindsides Ayane and steals her weapon. Weapon :Though Rikku's main weapon are her twin daggers, she is also capable of utilizing her Garment Grid from Final Fantasy X-2, meaning she can exchange dresspheres, or job classes. A character's strength and attacks are dependent on their dressphere, so being able to change at will is a handy technique that Rikku is known to be utilizing later on in future installments. Relationships :::"Yunie! Don't talk like that!" ---Rikku Yuna :The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Rikku is Yuna. She is also Yuna's cousin and loves her dearly, and as such, wishes to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Role in Dead Fantasy DFI :In Dead Fantasy I she comes to Yuna's aid as her partner against Ayane and Kasumi. She is introduced by stealing Ayane's magic sword, but eventually tosses it back to her to keep things fair. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninja, despite their limited use of magic. However, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and II. She throws Kasumi down into Yuna, teleporting them both out of the way of certain injury. She is also quite strong, seen capable of cutting a large chain in half with her flimsy daggers. After being rescued from further injury by Tifa, she readies to face team DOA again. DFII :In DFII, Rikku is paired up with Ayane most consistently. Rikku is very flexible, seen dueling Ayane with her dual knives hooked onto her feet. One of the more memorable examples comes when Rikku is slashed by Ayane while she duels Kasumi, at which point Yuna retaliates with a combo that literally stomps the half-sisters into the ground whilst shooting them. Afterward Hitomi tries to beat Rikku down, but is similarly stopped by Yuna. When Tifa uses her time magic to stop the DOA girls, Rikku pile drives them onto each other. :While dodging around the pillars on the side of the tower, Rikku smacks Kasumi into Tifa's reach, who then uses the ninja's body to break open a wall. Afterward when Tifa casts haste on the team, Rikku overwhelms with a lightning-fast series of kicks. On the lava bed, Rikku momentarily takes on all four DOA girls to defend Tifa and Yuna, but is summarily knocked back. After Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with the use of a Potion and an Ether, Rikku defends her. As Rachel readies her hammer to smash Rikku, Yuna body slams her to the ground. Rikku is hit by Rachel's warhammer and is knocked away. Later, her and Yuna help each other back up. Rikku is first to spot the oncoming cliff's edge and tries to swap out dresspheres, but is interrupted when Hitomi is accidentally pummeled into her by Tifa. :Later, when met with Rinoa, Rikku gives her a friendly wave. Afterward as Rachel is almost about to hit her, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi perform an impressive number of combos together. Rikku then throws Ayane when inside the tornado, bringing her into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Rikku slams Ayane into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Future :Rikku's next battle is slated for Dead Fantasy VI. Monty Oum, the creator of Dead Fantasy, is on record saying Rikku VS. Ayane is one of the greatest visions he's had as a movie designer. In the promotional shot for Dead Fantasy VI, Ayane is seen facing Rikku mid-dressphere change. Behind the logo is a set of mysterious eyes that have yet to be explained. Monty Oum has set up a dressphere contest on his DeviantArt page, letting users design which dresshere Rikku will transform into. Winners seen so far include a Ninja dressphere, Spellsword dressphere and a Lolita dressphere.